Marisso
|nature=Relaxed |type1=Grass |type2=Fighting |media=special |prevonum=650 |evolution=2 |numeps1=21 |numeps2=11 |evo1num=651 |evo2num=652 |epnum=PAXY01 |epname=An X-cuse to Come Out and Play |catchepnum=PAXY09 |catchepname=Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change |firststagename=Chespin |secondstagename=Quilladin |firstevoep=PAXY22 |firstevoname=Quilladin Stands |secondevoep=PAXY33 |secondevoname=Chesnaught Protects |current=With X |va=no }} Marisso (Japanese: マリソ Marisso) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his second overall. X received him from Professor Sycamore. He is level 59 and his Characteristic is "somewhat stubborn." History Marisso was originally a starter Pokémon owned by Professor Sycamore. Marisso was first seen as a in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play, where he was given to alongside a Froakie and in the hopes that would pick one and leave his house and go on a . His attempt was interrupted by the appearance of the Legendary Pokémon Xerneas and , which appeared in Vaniville Town and caused destruction as they fought each other. Although Trevor and his friends escaped, the case with Fennekin's Poké Ball and Pokédex was lost during the chaos. In They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping, presented Chespin and Froakie to X and revealed that he, Trevor, and agreed that Chespin and Froakie should go to X and , as they are the best battlers of the group. X refused both of them, as he does not want them to be constantly targeted and attacked by their enemies, Team Flare, due to them being on his team. Later, when the Team Flare scientists Aliana and Mable attacked the group in an attempt to steal X's Li'l Kanga, Chespin and Froakie jumped forward to protect the group and were attacked by Aliana's 's and Mable's 's . While Y struggled to figure out what to do, X teamed up with Chespin to stop the villains. With his speed and sharp quills, Chespin exploited Diggersby's strength to free X's friends from the room they were trapped in and then pinned Aliana and Mable to a tree, defeating them and giving the group the chance to escape. Despite battling together, X still refused to let Chespin join him team. The group was later invited to the Super Training facility for the pre-opening and were given a free visit. X decided to have Chespin try it out, as he figured the Spiny Nut Pokémon would enjoy it. Chespin practiced on an balloon, raising his attack. Team Flare later appeared and had their prevent the group from hearing and keeping them from giving their Pokémon commands. X uses nonverbal instructions and has Chespin pop a balloon which then crashes into the Noibat and Team Flare, sending them flying away. In What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes?, X and his friends met Professor Sycamore in person. While Trevor and the others went somewhere else, Professor Sycamore questioned why X did not let Chespin on his team. When X explained why, Professor Sycamore decided to have a battle and made X use Chespin while he used his Charmander. X agreed, but refused to actively take a part in the battle, forcing Chespin to fight by himself. With no and at a type-disadvantage, Chespin was dealt heavy blows, but refused to give up. Chespin's determination managed to impress X enough to actually take a part in the battle, and had him attack with . Despite the powerful attack, Chespin was defeated. After the battle was over, X decided to keep Chespin and named him Marisso, and also took the Charmander, which he nicknamed Salamè. In Pangoro Poses a Problem, Marisso teamed up with Kanga and Salamè to battle the Lumiose Press editor-in-chief to protect Alexa. Marisso started the battle by slamming into 's side with his quills, but Pangoro's fur proved to be too tough to pierce. He then began to fight one of the chief's , and due to it using , was unable to listen to X's commands. He eventually defeated the Spewpa, but was left exhausted, allowing Pangoro to grab him and Salamè with its paws. X then told Salamè to release his tail, which caused Pangoro's leaf to burn up. Without the leaf allowing it to sense what Kanga and Li'l Kanga were doing the two quickly defeated it. In Quilladin Stands, Marisso trained alongside Salamè under the tutelage of Gurkinn. Eventually, Marisso and Salamè evolved into a and , respectively. Marisso was later used in X's attempt to break into Team Flare's hideout in Geosenge Town. While sneaking in, Marisso used to defeat a 's Noibat. Once inside Marisso teamed up with Salamè to fight Lysandre's and . After a quick fight, X recalled them both so he could battle with one of his Pokémon that could Mega Evolve. In Hawlucha Attack, Marisso joins the rest of X's team, save Salamè, to fight against Essentia's four . Essentia soon flees on one of the Hawlucha and the rest lose their ability to stay in formation and get defeated. In Chesnaught Protects, on their way to the Pokémon Village to confront Team Flare at their hiding place, X and his friends were attacked by Xerosic. After Xerosic's put everyone to sleep with , X was left with only Salamè to use in battle. Before he can do anything, X is attacked by Malamar, causing him to drop Salamè's Poké Ball. Just as Malamar attacks the Poké Ball, Marisso steps in to defend him, evolving into a in the process. Though injured from the event, Marisso's determination gave Salamè the confidence to start fighting. Marisso later tries to help suppress 's rage at the Pokémon Village alongside , , and Salamè. Despite their numbers Mewtwo keeps the advantage, easily knocking them away with . In Mewtwo Angered, Marisso uses on Essentia, destroying her helmet and revealing her identity. Afterwards, Marisso acts as a support for X while his team-mates Mega Evolve all at once to fight . In Epilogue, Marisso battles against AZ's . Marisso protects the town from Golurk's barrage of attacks and convinces AZ to cease the assault after hitting him with a Pin Missile. Personality and characteristics Marisso is a very brave and daring Pokémon. He wastes no time jumping into difficult battles and refuses to give up, even when his Trainer shows no interest in the battle. He is also patient and calm, willing to wait until was ready to accept him. Marisso believes in the potential of others, shown in his continued support of his Trainer and his childhood friend, Salamè. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Pin Missile|1=Chespin Rollout|2=Quilladin Bite|3=Quilladin Vine Whip|4=Spiky Shield|5=Pin Missile}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Pin Missile|1=Rollout as a Chespin|2=Bite as a Quilladin|3=Vine Whip as a Quilladin|4=Spiky Shield}}}} Trivia * Marisso is 's only Pokémon that is incapable of Mega Evolution. * Marisso is X's only Generation VI Pokémon. * At level 59, Marisso is the highest leveled Pokémon belonging to X. * The official data in the final volume of the VIZ translation mistakenly identifies Marisso at being at level 49. Names Related articles Category:X's Pokémon Category:Sycamore's Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Marisso fr:Hari zh:马栗索